The Master Plan
by Comic Pool
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Duke looked at his watch. "2:45 A.M". It didn't feel like 2:45. He looked out of the dusty, Blackhawk window. The sun was out but going down. Sand dunes and dead bushes snaked in and out of view. He knew why he was there. A mobile pit had gone off the radar about three days ago. No communication could be established. General Hawk had gotten concerned and sent Duke, Ripcord, and three new rookies by the names of Henderson, Jacobs, and Scott to investigate. Hawk didn't want people getting suspicious about their normal, black uniforms, so he had them dress as Marines instead.

Henderson wasn't bad. He was tall, had glasses, and was a pretty good shot. Jacobs was buff, short hair, and had a scar over his left eye. Now Scott was the "runt of the litter". He shook constantly and looked like he would faint at the very sight of battle. Duke didn't even know why he was hired.

The helicopter shook for a second and then started to descend. Everyone loaded their rifles and got ready to get out. The helicopter landed with a thud. They stood in complete silence for a second and the door opened. They all filed out and stood in line while Duke stood in front of them.

"Alright." He said. " A few days ago a mobile pit had gone off the radar. This is where it was last spotted. Our job is to investigate and report the Intel back at HQ. Everyone understand?" He demanded.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They replied.

"Alright. Fallout boys." He said and with that, they jogged away from the helicopter.

They raced up and over dunes, passed cacti and desert lizards. Pieces of twisted metal were found about five minutes apart, but no signs of anything important. After about thirty minutes of running they came to a stop.

" Sir!" Henderson called to Duke. "I found something!"

Everyone raced to Henderson.

"Look." He said pointing to something shining in the sand.

"Dog tags." Duke said.

Jacobs raced to the top of a dune.

"Hey guys! You may want to have a look at this!" Jacobs called out.

They all raced up the dune to Jacobs. There was a black shape in the distance. Duke pulled out his binoculars. There was smoke billowing off of it. It was the mobile pit. Only the top was visible, for the rest was underground.

"We have to check it out." Duke said.

Scott moaned and they all jogged to it. They stopped at the landing pad and Ripcord set up a lap top. He gave small cameras to each soldier.

"What are these?" Scott asked, shaking.

"They're cameras. Put them on your heads. This way I will see what you all see."

"Wait. Are you coming?" Duke asked.

"Pfffft. No." Ripcord said."

Ripcord set a rope in to the hole in the top and each Joe slid down. The only visible light was from outside. There were blank computers everywhere. They were in the central control room. They all headed in separate directions. Duke saw two entrances. One in front of him and one to his right. He picked the one in front and walked through, slowly and quietly.

He turned on his flashlight and continued to walk. He had to admit. He was a little scared. He couldn't imagine how Scott was feeling. He entered a damp tunnel. Duke was thinking of Scott when he heard a hiss. He stopped and got very quiet. He listened more. His heart nearly pumped straight out of his chest when he heard a scream.

"Okay I'm getting out of here." He thought to himself.

He turned around only to find two entrances. It now occurred to him that he had no idea how to get out. There was another hiss and a scream before duke decided to go to the entrance on the right. Another hiss and scream.

Duke realized something. Whatever was hissing was picking them off. Duke would be next. He started moving quickly but quietly. He heard another hiss and he started to go faster. Another hiss meant more speed. Duke found himself jogging into a wall. His light shattered and he was engulfed by complete darkness.

Duke saw the slightest bit of light. The control room. He started going a little faster. He reached the room but it was dark except the slightest bit of light from the darkness outside. He continued to move but was stopped by a pair of glowing red eyes, three feet above him.

He held in a shout and looked to his left. Another hallway. He quietly opened a grenade and threw it in the hall. The creature's head turned and followed the noise. The grenade blew and Duke only saw a muscular silhouette as he climbed up the rope to safety.

A/N

It's only a prologue. It isn't supposed to be long. Review please. No harsh comments. :)


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own G.I. Joe. I wish I did. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 1

It had been nearly two weeks sense the incident at the mobile pit. Ripcord had shown the video to General Hawk. Hawk ordered a research team down there but no further evidence could be proven. Lately Duke had been having nightmares of the events, which is where we are now.

Duke got up, panting. Another nightmare. He shook his head and got up. He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He left the bathroom to find Scarlet staring at him.

"What?" Duke said.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

" Yeah, what about you?" Duke replied.

"I don't sleep much." She said.

" So what do you do?" Duke said." Just wonder around?"

She stared at the floor.

"Pretty much." She said looking back at Duke.

"Well, goodnight Scarlet." Duke said, plopping down on his bed and beginning to snore.

"Goodnight Duke." Scarlet said.

In the morning Hawk ordered Duke to his office. Duke passed the training level and went down the hallway to General Hawk's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Duke said.

"Yes. Have a seat." Hawk said.

Duke sat down as Hawk lifted a canteen of coffee and poured it into his mug.

"Coffee?" Hawk said, motioning the canteen to Duke."

"I'm good." Duke said.

Hawk opened a drawer and slapped a file on the desk.

"A couple days ago, a small town in New Mexico was attacked." Hawk began to say.

Duke opened the file and saw a picture of the remains of a little town in New Mexico.

"We have reason to believe that Cobra is behind it." Hawk continued. "We think they were after something. We don't know what. Your job is to find any remaining forces and interrogate them."

"Yes sir." Duke said getting up.

"And Duke?" Hawk said.

Duke turned around.

"Be careful."

Duke stood in the back of a helicopter wearing his black uniform, a helmet, and a large backpack. He only bore a P-99 because Hawk told him to travel light. Duke looked back at the pilot and waved two fingers in the air. The door opened and he jumped out. The wind raced all through him like an enormous fan. He could see a black dot below him which he assumed was the town.

He pulled his chute and floated harmlessly down. Once he landed he slung off the backpack and pulled out a small, digital camera. The town was a complete wreck. It looked like a smashed pile of Lincoln Logs. Black patches were everywhere. The only structure that wasn't completely demolished was what looked like a house. Duke sighed and walked toward it.

The place looked like a tornado had blown through it. Tables were broken, chairs were on the ground, and plates were smashed all over the ground. Duke heard a groan in the back of the house. He raced to the noise. He entered a small room a window in the back and a woman lying on the floor.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Duke asked, propping her up.

"They tried to take it." She said. Duke noticed a wet, red stain on her side.

"I wouldn't let them. They'll never find it." She said.

"Never find what?" Duke asked.

"The stone." She said, setting a red ruby the size of a potato chip, in Duke's hand.

"Keep it hidden." She said and became limp in Duke's arms.

Duke heard footsteps in the front of the house. He put the stone in a pouch in his belt and loaded his pistol. He got behind the wall and listened.

"I thought I heard something." One of them said. Duke recognized the sound as a Neo-Viper.

"There's nothing." Another said.

Duke looked around the corner and saw three Neo-Vipers exiting the house. Duke took the opportunity to shoot one in the back of the leg. The Neo-Viper screamed and fell to the floor, grabbing his leg. Another Viper lifted his pulse rifle and fired in Duke's direction. The wall Duke was hiding behind shattered like glass and sent Duke through the window.

Duke got up hurriedly and raced around to the front of the house. Duke picked up the downed Viper's rifle and fired at the other two. He only hit one which sent the Viper flying at a nearby wall. Its head hit the wall and the Viper slid to the ground. Duke through the rifle and hit the last Viper in the gut. He sprinted at the Viper and tackled it on to a table that broke in half on impact.

Duke got up off the unconscious Viper and headed to the one whom he had shot in the leg. He kneeled over it, grabbed the collar of its vest and held his fist over its face.

"Why are you here?" Duke spat at the Viper.

"Cobra Commander's master plan was damaged during a battle. He needs the stone to rebuild it." The Viper said, terrified.

"What master plan?" Duke shouted.

"Oh no. I've said too much. Cobra Commander will kill me. "

Duke got up and left the house.

"Wont be much to kill." Duke said, tossing a grenade in to the house.

A/N

What's Cobra Commander's master plan? What will Duke do to find out? Review and you will find out. Well, you will find out eventually but it's still nice to review. :)


End file.
